


‘Cause I’m mortal (Defected by this form)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Oxygen mask, gifs, no.13, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 13 • Oxygen Maskᴀɴᴅ ɪ ʙᴇɢ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛᴇꜱᴛᴇᴅ ʙʏ ɢᴏᴅᴅᴇꜱꜱᴇꜱ ʀᴇꜱᴛɪɴɢᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅꜱ ᴜᴘᴏɴ ᴘɪʟʟᴏᴡꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʟᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober





	‘Cause I’m mortal (Defected by this form)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Test Me” by Melanie Martinez

* * *

[Klaus and his (unfortunately) usual pre-Five's return shenanigans](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/631836181513011200/oxygen-mask)

* * *


End file.
